Avoidance
by SpinningRose
Summary: Natsuki's tired of being avoided by Shizuru and so she goes to confront her on the issue. Unexpectedly things quickly get out of hand.


Summary: Natsuki's tired of being avoided by Shizuru and so she goes to confront her on the issue. Unexpectedly things quickly get out of hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the characters use in this story. Both Shizuru and Natsuki are the property of Sunrise.

* * *

**Avoidance**

I knock on the door then slide it open entering the student council room. Shizuru is sitting at her desk in the front of the room where the kaichou is supposed to be seated for student council meetings. It seems that I had wondered in on just the end of a meeting as Reito, Haruka, and Yukino are saying their farewells. Soon we are alone in the room, by ourselves. The other student council members having left for the day.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

She looks up at me a gentle smile on her face as always. "Yes Natsuki?"

I step forward only to stop upon reaching the desk. I plant my hands on it while starring into her eyes. "Have you been avoiding me?" I ask in a firm voice.

Still smiling, but I can tell that she's surprised by my question. "Why would Natsuki think that?" She stacks the papers in front of her into a neat pile using the action to avoid eye contact with me.

I slam my hands on her desk. "Don't lie Shizuru!" I yell before resuming at a normal volume. "I know you've been avoiding me. Is it because I said my love is not the same as yours? Stupid!"

She looks up at me her brownish-red eyes crinkle and the edges of her lips tip slightly downward; however, as always that smile of hers stays plastered to her face. "Natsuki is so cruel to me. Natsuki says her love is not the same as mine yet Natsuki can't see how that hurts." She flips her teal-brown hair over her shoulder. "Natsuki easily forgets how hard this must be for me. Yet Natsuki expects me to deal with her rejection up front all the time. How cruel can Natsuki be?"

I frown. Why can't she just deal with the fact that not even I understand my own emotions? "You know me better than anyone else Shizuru. Yet you expect so much more from me than I can give. Can't you at least be happy that I even care about you?"

"But Natsuki will not consider my own feelings. Natsuki wants me to act like her friend when I would rather be her lover."

"Shizuru!" I yell a blush tingeing my cheeks.

"Natsuki is so cute." Shizuru responds air headedly.

"Shizuru!" I repeat her name again feeling more embarrassed than before. What am I to her a record player?

"Yes Natsuki?" She asks pretending to have forgotten the whole conversation..

"Argh!" I throw up my hands dramatically, not on purpose. Why does she always do this when I want to have a serious conversation with her? "Can't you be serious for once?"

"Ara, but Natsuki is cute when she blushes and it is hard to resist Natsuki when she is like this." Shizuru pushes her chair back standing up and walks slowly, seductively around the desk to stand behind me. I turn around and step back bumping into the desk. She's really scaring me now. The look of lust in her eyes is just as I imagine every time I picture her trying to kiss me. Her lips coming close, trying to claim mine; and all I want to do is to scream and run away. But, that would demean the reason of why I came here in the first place.

"No! Shizuru get back. Don't come closer. No. Bad Shizuru, bad Shizuru." I tell her in a stern voice. No. Command her. She ignores me and continues to come closer pinning me against the desk her eyes looking hungrily at my lips. Automatically without even thinking about it my tongue flicks out to lick my lips that I had not realized were dry before. I gulp. That's two mistakes on my account. She takes them as encouragement coming closer, closer than I feel comfortable with. I gulp again unable to control my body's reactions. She is now mere inches from my face with her body, especially her breasts, pressing lightly against mine. My blush deepens.

I try to back up but, there is nowhere for me to go. My escape has been completely cut off. I attempt to scramble backwards across the desk only to end up flat on my back. She climbs on top of me straddling my waist. Her hands come to rest on either side of my head. Again I lick my lips involuntarily.

"Natsuki is so beautiful." She whispers into my ear before blowing on it. I shudder. Then before I have a chance to do anything her lips are on mine, softly at first but then more insistent. My eyes widen as my body refuses to move.

'Move god damn it!' I tell my body over and over in my head but my body still refuses to obey me leaving me at the mercy of Shizuru; who now has her fingers entangled in my blue mane massaging my scalp with the tips of her fingers. She swipes her tongue across my lips causing me to gasp and close my eyes. 'My god what the hell is she doing to me!' She takes advantage of this plunging her tongue into my mouth overwhelming my senses. Without thinking I suckle her tongue causing her to moan.

Eventually she ends the kiss. It takes a moment for me to focus my eyes as well as regain my breath. I look at her. I never imagined I would see her mask completely gone or her for that matter breathless and blushing. I find the look to be cute. Her eyes reveal her emotions as clear as day and a serene smile to go along with them. I blink and the moment fades.

She leans down and blows on my ear once more. "Na tsu ki tastes incredible." I panic as she tries to claim my lips again. It's like that dream all over again repeating itself again and again with no end. But, this isn't a dream.

However, unlike the dream I find the strength to lift my arms and push her back just enough so I can roll away and regain my footing on the floor. I look at her trying to comprehend what just happened. She's still where I left her, hovering over the desk. I open my mouth to say something, anything but nothing comes out. I try again but my voice doesn't seem to be working. She looks at me her eyes wide.

"Natsuki." My name escapes her lips spurring my feet into motion. I turn around as if on autopilot and flee from the room and Shizuru.

I can't help but wonder why. Why did she have to kiss me? Why didn't I stop it from happening? Why did I let her kiss me? And why of all things did I respond to her kiss? The last question causes more to pop into my head but I choose to ignore them and not go further down that line of thought.

I stop running, when I realize I'm far from the campus, and collapse onto the ground. I've royally screwed up.

* * *

Author's Note: Well it took me a year to return to this and even bother with editing but here it is edited and the ending nowhere near as half-assed as before. Also currently working on a second chapter which will show this from Shizuru's POV. Don't know how long that will be. It's not coming along too well. I'm no good at editing stories or pieces of stories shortly after I write them. But, if anyone is interested I could use a BETA for it. A second pair eyes is, in my opinion, almost always very useful.


End file.
